The invention relates generally to electrode tip dresser apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to the provision of a vacuum source with a tip dresser to catch and remove chips and other debris from a dressing operation.
Electrode tip dressers are well known in the field of resistance welding or spot welding. After a number of welding operations, the welding gun electrodes typically become deformed. A typical phenomenon is known as mushrooming in which an electrode shape widens due to heat and residue. Such deformities, if left unattended, result in a significant deterioration in the ability to produce good welds. Thus, periodically, electrodes are dressed in order to return an electrode substantially to its original size and shape.
Electrode tip dressers are apparatus used to reshape welding electrodes. Automatic tip dressers can be stationary mounted or robot mounted. Stationary dressers are positioned in a suitable location on the welding shop floor or can be suspended or otherwise mounted above the floor. In either case, an electrode is presented to the dresser by the robot welder. Robot mounted dressers are mounted on a movable frame such that the dresser is presented to the electrode for dressing.
In either mounting arrangement for an electrode tip dresser, a typical welding operation such as can be found in an automotive assembly plant may include hundreds of welding electrodes that are periodically dressed throughout a shift time period. Each time an electrode is dressed, an amount of chips and other residue including powder usually are removed from the electrode and fall by gravity to the floor. This material is electrically conductive and can become a problem when a large number of electrodes are being dressed. The problems are exacerbated when the dressing operation is performed using an elevated dresser, because the material is free to float or fall down in any number of directions and on equipment in the area. With ever increasing emphasis on clean room production, such debris is undesirable
The objectives exist, therefore, for techniques for removing chips and other debris produced during an electrode tip dressing operation.